<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jealous rage by mossymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627768">jealous rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon'>mossymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, demon form levi, mc hangs out with mammon, wrong place wrong time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a lovestruck levi catches mc and mammon during an awkward moment. thinking they have eyes for someone else, he loses control and unleashes the worst aspects of being the avatar of envy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jealous rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you don't really see the extent of levi's envious attributes much during the canon story, and i wondered what might happen if he saw something that made him super jealous.. pls enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"dammit, mammon!"</p>
<p>you laughed out, bouncing on the couch from frustration as the white haired demon celebrated beside you. "i beat ya three in a row, fair and square! pay up, human!!"</p>
<p>you'd been playing the latest game in the devilkart series, which had been generously lended to you by levi, him also helping you set up the game console in the living room. mammon had wandered in on you gaming and managed to coerce you into a bet on who could win a best out of three that he'd clearly won, his expression radiating glee and triumph as he held a hand out for his grimm.</p>
<p>"there's no way you didn't cheat, i never ever lose like this!"</p>
<p>"i guess there's a first time for everything. good thing this first time made me three hundred grimm richer!"</p>
<p>"let me see that controller, you had to have done something to it!"</p>
<p>you both burst into laughter once again as you began a tug of war for his controller, yelping and hollering at each other while you roughhoused. the loud altercation had caught levi's ear, grumbling about how he was able to hear you and his pathetically unintelligent brother all the way upstairs and through his door. he hated to admit it, but he was jealous of how much fun you were having without him. the presence of that knucklehead mammon just made him even angrier.</p>
<p>in fact, he could feel his heart wrench every time he saw you smile to yourself, or heard you laugh from across the room. he knew it was incredibly selfish of him, but how could he help himself? the curse of being the avatar of envy slinked it's nasty tendrils over every aspect of his life. since the start of his little crush on you, he'd noticed how much more spiteful he'd become. snapping at his brothers when they touched you, forcing himself to bite his tongue every time you spoke with even the slightest hint of playfulness in your voice to anyone but him, having to bury himself in his mangas and games even more than usual to keep the growing indignation at bay. he needed you to pay attention to him and him only.</p>
<p>trudging down the old wooden steps, he peeked around the corner into the living room, making sure you couldn't see him. after a few messy moments of wrestling, you'd ended up in a very compromising position, straddling the second born after he'd thrown himself backside down on the couch to hold the controller away from you. you were still reaching for the item when you realized how the situation looked, your face hovering inches over his.</p>
<p>"w-what're ya doin' sitting on me like that, h-human?" mammon grumbled, face shaded red as he stared up at you.</p>
<p>levi felt every chain of restraint that he'd developed within him snap at the sight of you, fists clenching painfully as a low, foreign noise left his throat. he knew you couldn't hear it, if you even cared how he felt, over the ending theme that was still playing from the console, storming away before he did something he would regret to his older brother. his stomping steps made the floor groan under him, blood rushing to his face and ears ringing with pure, unadulterated envy.</p>
<p>how could you do this to him? how could you trick him? you spent all that time playing his games and watching his animes, gushing over tsl and collecting merchandise together, teasing him and treating him like your relationship was unrivaled by anyone else, just so he could find you like that with his own brother. the worst of his brothers, to add insult to injury. if you didn't notice him before, you definitely heard him now as he threw his door open, slamming it shut so hard behind him that the walls trembled.</p>
<p>it wasn't fair.</p>
<p>it wasn't fair.</p>
<p>
  <em> it wasn't fair.</em>
</p>
<p>you were <em>his</em> gaming partner, <em>his</em> binging buddy, the henry to <em>his</em> lord of shadow. you were his.</p>
<p>he felt himself losing control, horns sprouting and scales breaking out across his skin, teeth gnashing as the sting of jealousy burrowed a hole in his chest. he'd experienced more than his fair share of jealousy over the last few thousand years, but never something as commanding and awful as what had possessed him now. his face twisted at the almost agonizing sensation coursing through him, tail thrashing wildly and knocking into stacks of books and shelves of figurines.</p>
<p>downstairs, you and mammon had scrambled to your feet at the resounding boom of the door, quickly forgetting the embarrassing moment you'd just had after hearing the faint clattering of small objects hitting the floor as you stared at each other with confusion.</p>
<p>"the only one of us with that much junk is-"</p>
<p>"levi."</p>
<p>you hurried up the steps, sensing that something was very wrong. when you arrived at his door, you were shocked at the sight of deep cracks fracturing the thick wood, a sudden fear causing you to hesitate. you remembered when he'd flown into a rage at the trivia contest, how you'd tripped over your feet in an attempt to flee him, and for a split second you almost convinced yourself to do the same thing. but things were different now. you were friends. he needed someone right now, and even if you were somewhat afraid of his power, you knew he wouldn't hurt you.</p>
<p>carefully pushing open the broken door, you could see him in the middle of his room, his hunched, trembling figure surrounded by a mess of mangas and cds and plastic dolls of ruri-chan. you cautiously stepped into his room, making sure you weren't treading on any of his possessions.</p>
<p>"l-levi?"</p>
<p>the tremble in your voice gave away your fear, his head snapping up to look at you. he didn't look like himself, the seething rage radiating off of him creating a threatening aura, menacing eyes penetrating your own. his brow was taut with anger, lips curling into a deep grimace. "y-you.."</p>
<p>he strode angrily across the room, towering over you as he roughly grasped the collar of your shirt and slammed you into the door.</p>
<p>"how could you?!" tears welled in your eyes, terror freezing you where you stood, mouth agape as you tried to form the words to reason with him.</p>
<p>"i thought we had something special," his fist crushed the wood next to your head, cracking it further, "but you're just like everyone else. you're leaving me just like everyone else! you were supposed to be m-mine only!" his orange eyes glowed, pupils quivering in the bright irises, his tail twitching erratically.</p>
<p>"l-levi, please.." you whimpered softly, your shaking hand grasping his wrist.</p>
<p>tears spilled down your face, breathing uneven as you felt your body go rigid. this wasn't the levi you'd knew, this wasn't the levi you'd been falling for. in an instant, his human form returned, blinking in confusion as what he'd done dawned on him. he released you, eyes wide, staring down at his hands and around his room, then at you.</p>
<p>"i.." he began, faltering as everything hit him at once.</p>
<p>you couldn't hold back the sob that had been building, almost falling to your knees as you cried hard. you knew that he wasn't himself just a few moments ago, but you couldn't be strong for him like you planned after what had just transpired. he couldn't believed what he'd done, the sight of your anguished face had snapped him out of the envious rage he'd slipped into. he hated when he became like that, he would act unstable and volatile, ruining everything around him like he'd just done now.</p>
<p>"i'm so sorry." he whispered, reaching out and gently place his hand on your shoulder. he hadn't noticed your torn shirt until then, or his aching knuckles from when he put a dent in the door.</p>
<p>"w-what happened..?" you hiccuped through your tears, "why were you so a-angry with me?"</p>
<p>his head hung dejectedly, shame washing over him. "i just saw you and mammon and... i don't know what i was thinking.. what came over me..."</p>
<p>even if it wasn't accidental the way you'd ended up on top of his brother, that was no excuse for him to yell at you. to hurt you.</p>
<p>after everything he'd done, he wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to speak to him ever again, or even worse, quit your life here and return to the human realm for good. if that was the case, he'd never forgive himself for driving you away, the only person he'd found who was able to take his constant stream of fanboy nonsense, his obsessive habits, his insufferable awkwardness in the face of important moments. he was a pathetic shut-in, but you felt him feel like so much more than just the socially dysfunctional freak he'd always known himself as.</p>
<p>after all this remorseful thought, he was shocked when you threw your arms around him, holding him against you so tightly despite everything he'd done. he returned the action with no hesitation, his heart aching when he felt warm tears wet his neck, your trembling figure feeling so small and fragile.</p>
<p>"it wasn't your fault," you murmured, starting to calm down, "it wasn't right, but i know you couldn't control it. i forgive you."</p>
<p>he tentatively rubbed your back, tensing as you buried your face into his chest. you'd never been so close to him before, he'd never realized how soft you felt pressed against him like this. he would've never let anyone besides you get so close to him. a few silent moments passed before you pulled away, wiping your puffy eyes and sniffling, managing to give him a shaky smile.</p>
<p>"let me help you clean up," you said, brushing past him and beginning to pile the scattered mangas into your arms, "your room's a big mess now."</p>
<p>he couldn't believe you sometimes. your generosity and empathy was boundless, a trait he'd never found in other demons, or anyone else, for that matter. beginning to scoop up his beloved ruri-chan figurines, you both made quick work of the trashed space together and had everything neatly tidied away in under ten minutes. you fell onto his bed with a sigh, the timid demon taking a seat next to you. after a short silence, he glanced at you, his face burning red at the sight of your partially exposed chest through your shirt.</p>
<p>"y-y-your shirt.."</p>
<p>"oh. i hadn't noticed."</p>
<p>looking down, you smiled softly at the sight of his pact mark. you remembered the night you'd made your pact with him, how he gently placed his hand over your heart under the starlight shining through the ceiling of the planetarium. that was the night that your view of him changed.</p>
<p>"levi, do you remember when we made our pact?"</p>
<p>"of course i do." you giggled at his blushing face, gently turning him to face you.</p>
<p>"that little smile on your face after you gave me such a hard time because of that contest. it was so cute."</p>
<p>"c-cute? you thought i was cute??"</p>
<p>"i always have, silly."</p>
<p>his ears felt like they were on fire, eyes darting around to look anywhere but at you, knowing that if he made direct eye contact he might just ruin the moment. "i-i-i always thought you were.. kind of c-cute, too..."</p>
<p>steeling his resolve, he forced himself to meet your gaze, feeling himself soften as he admired your face. something about you look so inviting, he'd always been enchanted by that quality ever since you first arrived at the academy. he hated to admit how hung up he was on you, but he couldn't deny his feelings for you forever.</p>
<p>your hand was warm on his face, and suddenly you looked much closer. your arm brushed his, fingers slowly finding their way between his, head tilting to the side as he registered the nearness of you. so close he could almost kiss you. and he did, pressing a timid, uncertain peck on your lips before jerking away.</p>
<p>"i-i'm sorry!! i didn't know if you-"</p>
<p>you shushed him with another kiss, more intimate and impassioned than the first. levi didn't know he could blush this hard, his movements uncertain but tender as you guided his hand over your heart. he shivered at the feeling of your bare skin, heart pounding as your hand found his hair and pushed him closer. he felt himself relaxing against you, your self-assured actions leading his own. he never wanted it to end, this feeling surging through him making him feel like he was weightless, untouchable by anyone and anything but you. he could feel his own pact mark, branded painlessly onto his back months ago, warm pleasantly from your proximity. he kissed you for a few more delightful moments, pulling away with a jubilant expression on his reddened face. </p>
<p>"am i dreaming..?" he whispered, eyes radiant with wonder as you laughed softly at him.</p>
<p>"you know, i'll always be yours, levi. i promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this when i was sleep deprived :&lt; hopefully it doesn't have too many errors</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>